Wandering Child
by Kourin Lucrece
Summary: Kohaku loses his home to humans and his name to Yubaba


Wandering Child  
  
By Kourin Lucrece  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, nor any of the characters. The title of the story comes from Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera. (The song that Erik sings to Christine in the cemetery...)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Spirited Away fic, so please be nice.  
  
-  
  
_Wandering Child  
  
So lost  
  
So helpless  
  
Yearning for my guidance_  
  
-  
  
Kohaku did not understand what was going on. Why could he not find his river? His home? He had not been away for so long that he could have forgotten where it was! Yet, there was nothing of his beautiful, clear water where it should have been. Instead, rows of apartment buildings, exactly like those being built all over Japan, filled the space he thought should be his home.  
  
Perhaps he had gotten mixed up and his river was somewhere else! Kohaku flew the length and breadth of the island, yet found nothing of his home. It was as if the Kohaku River had merely dried up overnight.  
  
He did not know how much time had past, but Kohaku found himself wandering through Japan in search of a clue as to what had happened to his home. Time and again, the spirits he spoke to merely shook their heads and continued on their own way. His frustration and sorrow rose with each day. How could his home just be gone? With no reason or explanation?  
  
His quest took him to a place that he had never noticed, not even through meditation. It seemed, at first, to be one of the fake towns that humans built to amuse themselves. Looking it over, Kohaku felt the hints of a smile growing on his face. Humans were such interesting creatures.  
  
It did not take him long after landing in the field to realize that it was far from what it seemed. Heavy magic loomed over the entire area, pulling at his soul and dragging him further into depression's dark grip. Whoever had built this park had not wanted intruders to find the inner secrets. Rain began to fall, and someone watched the lost spirit from the highest room of the bath-house.  
  
He was still wandering sorrowfully through the storm, when a voice behind him inquired, "Poor, dear child. Whatever is the matter."  
  
Kohaku turned and saw an old woman behind him, one whom the rain never touched. She watched him with what he perceived to be kindness.  
  
"My river," he told her. "It's gone."  
  
"Come, child. Perhaps I can help you find your home." Yubaba grinned inwardly as the river spirit debated with himself. He was a young spirit, appearing no more than twelve in human form, and breathtakingly lovely. He watched her with deep blue eyes, his long dark hair dripping even more water from the rain into his face. For an old witch who saw mostly food spirits and slaves, he was wonderful to look at. He watched her with deep blue eyes, his long dark hair dripping even more water from the rain into his face. For an old witch who saw mostly food spirits and slaves, he was wonderful to look at. Yet, his looks were not what had her waiting for the young river to accept her offer. It was the powerful magic boiling inside of him that forced her to fight off a smirk as he accepted her offer.  
  
"This way, child," she told him, and led him through the air to her office on the highest floor of the bath house. As she settled him in front of the fire to warm up, she asked, "What is you name?"  
  
"Kohaku." Came the soft reply.  
  
"What a nice name. I am sorry to say I have never heard of your river." Oh, what a lie. The Kohaku River was gone, but its spirit did not need to know that. "Perhaps," she said, as though considering something. "You would like to work here until you find your home? I can teach you many things that may help you."  
  
A smile lightened his features. "Thank you, grandmother, that is very kind," he told her. (A/N: "grandmother" is a term of respect...)  
  
"Not at all." She held out a piece of paper and already inked brush. "Perhaps you would wish to sign a contract?"  
  
He did so without question, and as the paper touched Yubaba's hand, his name was hers. Forever. His captivity was not so obvious at first, but time spent in a cage beneath a cruel mistress drained the joy and innocence from the spirit now called Haku. At last, all that was left was a sallow faced boy with no memories other than the name Chihiro.  
  
-  
  
Ooookay then. Um... I really have no idea what brought this on. Tell me if you liked it! 


End file.
